Learn to Recover
by Earth Star
Summary: Between Novel 5 and 6 Zelgadis secretly goes to Amelia to ask for her help.Slight ZA


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I wish to make a profit from this story.

Author's Note: This is based of the Slayers novels and it takes place between 5 and 6. For those of you who haven't read the novels (but I STRONGLY suggest you do because they are awesome) in book 6, Zelgadis mentions that Amelia had taught him Recovery and this is just my idea of how that happened.

"Learn to Recover"

I quietly walked down the hall. It was late and I knew that most of the inn's guests would be asleep. However, I was more concerned whether Lina and Gourry were asleep. I didn't want them to catch me and ask what I was doing. Although, it probably wouldn't matter to them what I was doing, but it was hard enough without being watched.

I've never liked asking for help, but I couldn't ignore it any longer. Finally, I reached the door and knocked. "Amelia, are you awake?"

Yes, that's right, I was asking Amelia for help. Now don't get any weird ideas. I just wanted Amelia's assistance that's all. I have to admit, it was weird that I would be asking her, since I barely knew her. I found Amelia to be rather...bizarre. I had never met a person who said the word "Justice" more than 52 times a day. I'm not exaggerating, I actually counted.

The door opened and Amelia poked her perky little head through. "Mr. Zelgadis? Is there something wrong?"

I swallowed. Might as well get to the point..

"Amelia ...I sort of...need your help with something...

She titled her head to one side and seemed confused. I couldn't exactly blame the girl, I had a tough time believing it myself.

"I need you to teach me a healing spell.

Amelia perked up. "Oh is that all? Come in! I'll gladly help a fellow warrior of Justice!"

I rolled my eyes and entered. I realize that I could have asked Lina, but Amelia was a priestess so white magic was more her department. Besides, I had a feeling Lina would have only agreed to teach me if I paid her, and she would hold it over my head for who knows how long. I refused to let such a thing happen.

Amelia shut the door and turned to me. "Why do you have a sudden interest in healing magic?"

I sighed. I knew she was going to ask that. Considering the battles I've been getting into lately, I thought I should learn how to heal myself. You and Lina won't always be around to heal me, so it would be more convenient for me if I could cast it myself.

Amelia nodded. That makes sense, especially since it looks there will be more battles as long as we stay with Ms. Lina. She sat on the edge of her bed and gestured for me to sit next to her.

I was a bit hesitant, but I took the seat and Amelia began to teach me. The spell wasn't difficult to memorize but it took a couple of tires to get it working.

"You just need to practice, but be careful. Your energy can be easily drained if you do it too much.

"I did know that much, but thanks for the warning.

"Is there anything else you need help with?"

"No." I replied and I was ready to leave. However, just as I got up Amelia grabbed my arm. It startled me, but I managed to give an emotionless stare.

Amelia bite her lower lip. "Mr. Zelgadis...can I ask you something?"

"It's not about my opinions on justice is it?

Amelia frowned. No, but I ll remember that for next time. It's about Mr. Xellos."

My fists tightened. I still hadn't forgiven him for burning that copy of the Claire Bible. Amelia must have sensed my anger because then she said "I realize he's probably the last person you want to talk about, but...I need to talk to someone."

"Then why not Lina?

"Because Ms. Lina would just tell me to quit worrying about it and it's something I can't do and it would take too many flash cards to explain it to Mr. Gourry.

I sighed. I didn't want this, but for some reason I sat back down. Maybe I felt sorry for her, but I think I was too tired to care. "What about Xellos?

"I don't think we can trust him."

I nearly fell off the bed. "You didn't realize that until now! The man did burn a copy of the Claire Bible! He's probably...

"I don't mean that! I think he"s connected to something bigger.

I frowned. Now she had my attention. And what would that be?

It was Amelia"s turn to sigh. Did Ms. Lina tell you how I met her and Mr. Gourry?

I nodded. It was in Seyrune over that incident with your cousin Alfred. I had actually heard about it during my travels, but only rumors. I wasn t interested until I ran into Lina again and she filled me in on the messy details.

"I bet Ms. Lina didn't tell you about my premonition."

"...No, she didn't."

Amelia stared at me seriously. "During Ms. Lina's stay in Seyrune I got a feeling she was going to be involved with something huge, and that it wouldn't be a good thing."

I stroked my chin. If it had been a regular person, I would have just ignored it, but Amelia was a priestess. With that said, it was most likely her powers that were warning her.

"So as a warrior of justice I followed Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry so I could destroy this evil with the hammer of justice!"

"What does this have to do with Xellos?" I asked.

Amelia was silent. "I think Mr. Xellos is connected to it somehow." She looked down at her lap. "I can't explain it...but I just know Mr. Xellos is going to help get Ms. Lina into trouble, and I don't mean the normal kind she gets into."

I couldn't argue against that. Xellos did appear to be a strong opponent. If he could scare Mazoku, then he shouldn't be taken lightly. "You're probably right about Xellos and I bet we'll be seeing him again soon."

"I'm just not sure what to do."

"There's not much we can do, except that when he does show up we should keep an eye on him."

"And keep him away from Ms. Lina."

I smirked. "Good plan, but if Lina sees a use for him, she probably won't mind keeping him around."

Amelia sighed. She'd probably realized it herself too. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but we will have to watch him."

I nodded and turned to leave. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for your help."

Amelia smiled. "Thanks for listening. I feel a lot better now."

I shrugged, but nodded as I left. I really didn't know Amelia that well, but I suppose that's how most relationships start. Although, I wish she would tone down the justice speeches.


End file.
